Confusing Love
by Rayjpop
Summary: Logan is Carlos' best friend but what happens when Carlos' feelings toward Logan are revealed. Will those feelings be returned? Find out! My first BTR Fic. My First Fic Ever!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Logan/Carlos

**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing anything other than papers for school. I do not expect anyone to read this or review. But if you do you get a cookie! Anyway, this is Logan/Carlos together as a couple. It wont be sudden, I plan to write a couple chappters. ""-Speech ''-Thought **-Dream/flashback

_Warning:_ boy/boy lovin. If you cant take it please leave the fanfic. Thanks and have a nice day!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my mind and this Plot. I am not saying that the characters or the actors who portray them are gay.

Chapter: Me and my problem

*He kissed me, or I should say he was kissing me. I couldn't believe what was happening, when all of a sudden he was gone. I was at a lost.*

"Carlos!" a familiar voice yelled, "Carlos wake up!" I awoke to the sight of Kendall dressed for the shoot that was planned for today. 'Crap it's today and I completely forgot,' I thought as I quickly ran out of mine and James' room and into our shared bathroom. I hurridely got ready and tripped on James' towel and fell into the tub. 'Great, what a wonderful way to start my already bad day!' I mentally cursed and ran out into the living room where everyone was wating. Kelly gave me a sympathetic look and proceeded to inform us what we would be doing.

"Okay, today is the final recording so, if you don't want Gustavo to maim you please don't screw up." she said as nicely as she could given what Gustavo was capable of.

'That dream is going to haunt me all day apparently.' I thought to my self. On the way there I sat in the limo in a daze. Trying to make sense of the dream I had. I knew who this guy was as i saw him on a daily basis. I knew he could never love me the way i love him. We were brothers and that was fine by me.

When we got to the set i had tripped twice, spilt coffee on the director and made a fool of my self in front of HIM! I just wanted to crawl under a rock and die because he could never love a klutz like me. I know I fall on my face a lot but I always try to make it worth it. Thats why I am joking and making other people laugh, so they won't laugh at me.

"Carlos, are you feeling okay?" Logan asked.

"Yea, I-i'm fine! Just nervous thats all." I replied stuttering.

"Oh, okay then good luck on the shoot. Don't forget your helmet!" he said laughing.

Ahh that laugh which makes me melt everytime he does it. And that smile is to die for. He makes me feel like a teenage girl and I don't care. My name is Carlos and I am in love with my best friend ever Logan. Oh yeah did I forget to mention that I am gay? Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan/Carlos

Author's Note: Thank you to RideTheSwirlySlide, TimesChange, mo-rizzle, and TarotChild Conan for the reviews! Also any OOC-ness that may be present is my fault as I can't follow character's personality for my life.  
**RideTheSwirlySlide and TimesChange**: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this second chapter!  
**mo-rizzle**: I do not have a Beta and spell check does not always work. :) Thank you for your review!  
**Tarotchild**:Thank you for the review! Length might be a problem because I feel I ramble on about a lot when I shouldn't. I hope this was better!  
Again this is my first time writing a fic and I hope you all enjoy my second chapter.  
Please Remember ""-Speech ''-Thought **-Dream/flashback

_Warning_: I'm too lazy to type it again! Please see Chapter 1.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything except my mind and this Plot. I am not saying that the characters or the actors who portray them are gay.

On with Chapter 2 of Confusing Love

Chapter Two: Questions

We finally made it back to our apartment after a long final shoot. We walked in and noticed Mrs. Knight was busy cooking pasta. 'My favorite!' I cheered to myself. After we got in and threw our stuff into our respective rooms I decided it was time to...Swirly slide! The second I reached the bottom I saw Logan watching me with a smile on his face. 'Okay, either I am crazy or he was staring on purpose' I told myself not to look into i too much as my ideas can get pretty insane at times. Mrs. Knight announced it was dinner and we all rushed to the table. I just took a bite when James asked me something I wasn't expecting.

"Carlos, are you sure you are okay? We are all here for you if you aren't." James said with concern painted on his face.

"Yeah Carlos, we just want to make sure nothing is wrong." Logan agreed. The look oh his face was a mix of concern and something I can't quite explain. I think it was maybe confusion.

"I think I am fine. Let me check." I answered. I wiggled my arms and legs and then shook my head. "Yeah all body parts are working fine, why do you think something is wrong?" I may not be as smart as Logan but I can do okay by myself, so I countered with a question of my own.

"You seem to be taking a toll with all of the schoolwork..." mentioned Logan.

"And you seemed out of it when we were at the studio." added Kendall.

"Plus you just fed your pasta to your shirt." James commented pointing at my newly stained t-shirt.

'I can't believe tis happened because I was staring!' I mentally cursed again.

"Yeah, I must be tired. I am going to bed early tonight guys. Sorry." I apologized while flashing my "Million Dollar Smile".

"Good night bro!" all three of them said to me as I dumped my food into the trash.

"Night guys. Good night Mrs. Knight and you too Katie." I replied and barley caught Katie flashing me a grin. I didn't know what it meant but I shrugged it off.

That night I had another dream of him.

*I was sitting at a park and I was near a lake which I do not know the name of. Logan would know, he knows everything. Anyways, there I was staring out at the crystal blue lake. I heard some laughter and turned my attention to a large group of kids playing tag. I looked back at the lake and Logan was there. He was smiling at me and moved his hands into the shape of a heart*

I woke up to James this time and I needed to remind myself to buy an alarm clock to make this stop. 'Why am I sleeping so much?' I asked myself before I changed out of my pajamas. No I do not wear actual pajamas but the clothes I wore that day. Less laundry for Mrs. Knight to do so I am hoping she would appreciate it. I walked out of the room and noticed Logan sitting on the sofa wearing his ever cute smile. Kendall was busy flipping channels and James was making some toast.

"Hey Carlos! How did you slee-" Logan tried to say but was cut off by Katie.

"Bitters shut down the pool for the entire day!" she practically screeched. This actually made Logan confused and he asked why she was so upset.

"Because I was going to make money by selling slushies. Duh!" she explained and promptly slammed her door shut.

"Okay so no pool which means no girs in swimsuits. So what can we do today boys?" Kendall asked. 'Ever the schemer.' I thought.

"Well we could do our homework." Logan suggested. 'Of course, homework on a Saturday.'

"Or we could ride mattresses down the stairs." I probably should keep my mouth shut.

"We can always do the hockey table" James added from the kitchen.

"Come on guys! It's SIMPLE! We can do what we always do." Kendall said with excitement. Without missing a beat we heard Mrs. Knight say "No Hockey in the house boys!" 'Man, she has ears like a hawk.' I need to remember to be quiet if I want to be sneaky around Mrs. Knight.

"Darn. Well I guess we could play Truth or Dare." James mentioned almost as an after thought.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Also do you guys want to see some Kendall/James? If so let me know! Please R&R if you don't Mind! Have a nice day! ~RAY~


	3. Chapter 3

Logan/Carlos

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am so glad to hear that some people enjoy my writing. This makes me happy and gets my mind working for more updates! Also any OOC-ness that may be present is my fault as I can't follow character's personality for my life. If you like this chapter please review as it makes me happy and gets you more from me! Please no flames, it doesn't bug me i find them highly amusing and will more than likely laugh at them!  
Please Remember ""-Speech ''-Thought **-Dream/flashback

_Warning_: Some cussing. No, I do not enjoy having cursing in fanfictions but I feel it adds something that needed to be added.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything except my mind and this Plot. I am not saying that the characters or the actors who portray them are gay.

**Chapter 3: I like ... Katie?**

"Yeah! Truth or dare!" Kendall cheered and I knew he was planning something. 'I hope it's nothing.' I was nervous because I didn't know what Kendall had up his sleeve.

We sat around the dinning room table and loaded it with snacks and drinks. Mrs. Knight left to go shopping and she told us that she would not return until 6pm or later. Since it was 11am now, we had alot of time to kill. I was sitting across from Logan and I could not help stare at his dark chocolate hair and his beautiful brown eyes. Yes I am saying his eyes are beautiful because they are, have you seen his eyes? 'Man, I am sounding like a hormonal girl.' As I mentally beat myself up Logan turned and saw me staring. He looked like he was about to say something when Kendall announced that he was giving the first Truth/Dare.

"So...Logan, Truth or Dare?" Kendall asked while giving his infamous smirk.

"Truth." answered Logan confidently. He was still smiling at me. 'What is going on? He doesn't know, does he?' I was freaking out and it was hard to keep it under control.

"Is there someone you like? I mean more than normally?" he asked.

"Yes, and I think you all know who I like by now." Logan responded. I felt something, I believe it was a little green monster and he was attacking my mind with doubt.

'He likes someone alright,' I thought, 'and it's not me. It's probably Camille.' I was happy for him. If I could not be with Logan then he deserves to be happy with whoever he likes.

"Carlos! Your turn buddy!" Logan said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I almost whispered as I was nervous about telling too much about my little secret.

"What are you afraid of?" I was shocked to hear Logan ask that question. 'I know what I have to say and see if he reacts.'

"I am afraid of being rejected. I want to let the guy I know how I feel and hopes he feels the same. I don't want to have my heart broken so I don't want to make a move untill I know I am sure." I said while fiddling with my helmet strap which was on the table. 'I really want you to be okay with me at least...WAIT what did I just say!'

"..." was the only response.

"Er...Guys?" If I thought I was embarrassed at the shoot that was absolutely nothing compared to this.

"Carlos, we knew." James was the first to snap out of the daze.

"You DID? And you didn't tell me?" I wasn't mad. Just not expecting this response and mentally sighing because they were okay with me being gay.

"Yeah dude. We realized when we say you checking out some guy at the pool a while back." Kendall explained smiling.

"Come on! We all know each other pretty well. It's not a problem." Logan was actually okay with me! Maybe he... nah he would never.

After my accidental outing we continued with the game. James revealed that if he was stranded on a deserted island and could only have one person there he would pick Kendall. His explanation was that Kendall could think of a way to get off the island.'Yeah, James you know you wouldn't want to leave because you would have Kendall all to your self.' Kendall licked the bottom of his shoe and I regret to say that there was a piece of chewed gum on both shoes. I had to eat a salted lemon and not make a face which was way harder than I ever expected. While the dares continued I had a small day dream.

* Logan was talking when his mouth was still. "Carlos I like you."*

I snaped out of it when Logan said "Dare" to James. None of us knew what James was capable of.

"Logan," he began with a wicked grin on his face, "I dare you to sing "All the Single Ladies"." 'Oh, that's not too bad.' I thought. "Okay. No problem." Logan said falling into his trap. "I'm not finished yet Logan, you have to sing it while wearing your wig and your dress." James finished. 'Oh James you are my new hero!' As I was extremely excited to see Logan dress in drag for the second time I was nervous I would say something without thinking.

'Logan looks so...sexy!' I was practically tearing off the dress in my mind when he began to sing. And I felt my whole being melt when I saw him look at me and wink. I looked at Kendall and James and they didn't see the wink. He finished singing and we did a few more rounds when Mrs. Knight called and asked one of us to go help her with all her bags. Kendall volunteered Logan over the phone and he gladly left to help our friend's mom. As soon as the door shut Kendall and James asked me one simple question.

"Do you like Logan?"

'Shit!' I was practically muttering some lame excuse. "Well...y-you k-k-know..." When I really meant to say, 'Of course Logan is my best friend.' Yeah I panicked, sue me.

"No, you like-like him." James clarified.

I was cornered so I began looking around for some way out of this when I saw my perfect excuse. "No, I like...Katie?"

"WHAT?" Kendall yelled and stood up quickly.

"No! Katie has a camera and was recording all of out dares." I explained before he tore me to shreds. After all if I was maimed then I couldn't confess to Logan my feelings towards him. Both Kendall and James looked and saw Katie duck into her room and locked them out.

"KATIE!" Kendall had a new vent for his anger that I purposely caused when he yelled to me, "You are going to tell us after dinner!"

'Well that plan failed. I guess I can tell them now since they know and I didn't say anything in either direction.'

"Fine, yes I do like Logan more than a friend should. I know he doesn't like me like that so what good is that going to accomplish." I was glad to have it off my chest that I liked Logan. Now all I had to do was tell him.

"Kendall I need to talk to Carlos in private so you keep trying to get Katie to get rid of that recording before Logan finds out." James said and dragged me into our shared room.

"Ok." Kendall responded without relenting his assault on his younger sister's door.

James made me sit down and he told me something I was NOT expecting. "I think I like Kendall."

"Oh are you?" I asked him and I knew he understood what I was implying.

"Yes and I know Logan is bi. He told me a few weeks ago." James had sat down and was smiling at me and he had just placed his hand on my shoulder when the door opened.

There stood Logan. James was like 2 inches from me and he was touching me. Logan's face instantly fell and he rushed out of the room.

'Great. This is so my fault. And he probably won't think I was interested now that he saw me and James.' My life just got a whole lot more complicated.

**A/N**: I am so sorry if this felt a bit rushed, I had so much I wanted to get out there! I had 4 things that needed to be said in this chappter. Logan's bi. Carlos' outing. Some refrence to some later events. And some Kames Intro! The dares are things I had to do except the dress. I saw Logan in a dress and KNEW that was going to be a dare! This capter was not what I had outlined on paper (which I do for all chapters). And thats prolly why I feel that it was a bit rushed. This had to be the chapter that set the res of the chappters down the line into place! Anyway Thank you for all the reviews! You guys make me want to write more! Please R&R and let me know if the development of Cargan and Kames is going well.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan/Carlos with a side of Kendall/James

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am so glad to hear that some people enjoy my writing. This makes me happy and gets my mind working for more updates! Also any OOC-ness that may be present is my fault as I can't follow character's personality for my life. If you like this chapter please review as it makes me happy and gets you more from me! Please no flames, it doesn't bug me i find them highly amusing and will more than likely laugh at them!  
Please Remember ""-Speech ''-Thought **-Dream/flashback

_Warning_: Some cussing. No, I do not enjoy having cursing in fanfictions but I feel it adds something that needed to be added.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my mind and this Plot. I am not saying that the characters or the actors who portray them are gay.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Conflicting Views**

**Logan POV**

'Carlos likes James.' That single line made me feel something weird, foreign. Thinking that I lost him broke my heart, my world was crashing down around me and I felt sick as a dog, but I could not let Kendall or Mrs. Knight know. I know Kendall and James are fine with it but I have no idea about how Carlos would react if I told him, that was before he made that shocking confession about himself. After that I realized how much I like Carlos, no 'like' is too small. I love that boy with every fiber in my being, just seeing him with James...I can't even begin to explain what I felt at that moment.

I know I didn't act any "special" way around him simply because that was I didn't know he liked guys. I guess I found out who he liked when I saw him and James. I do swing both ways, at least I thought that for a while until the incident with Camille and when Carlos gave me a smile that brightened my day after that horrible event. I never thought that this is what love feels like. I always over analyzed everything about this feeling, passing it off as stress, an illness or the lack of decent night sleep. I thought I was interested in Camille and when I went to ask her out I panicked and froze, mumbling like my face was numb. I messed up properly asking her out so I wasn't going to mess it up with Carlos, he deserved a real date.

'I guess that's why Carlos picked James. After all he was calm, cool and could ask anyone out without missing a beat.' I was really pissed at James and myself because I missed my chance.

"Logan? Are you okay? You are just standing there." Mrs. Knight asked concern plastered on her face. I couldn't tell her because I wasn't sure she would be okay with my preference. I knew Kendall was fine with it after all I told them and nothing changed between us.

"Yeah...just...hungry." I explained and quickly sat down on the sofa facing away from the both of them. I was almost in tears but I had to pull myself up and be happy for Carlos. If I couldn't make him happy then I am glad he found love.

'Calm down Logan. I need to calmly think things through.' My brainiac mode immediately kicked in and I was completely oblivious to the outside world.

"Logan, dinner is ready." Mrs. Knight told me from the dining room. I looked at the clock and noticed I hadn't moved in over an hour and Carlos and James was still in their room. I was jealous and I wished that could be me in there, alone with Carlos.

James finally emerged and Carlos was still in the room. I found this odd because Carlos never passes up Mrs. Knight's cooking. His face lights up whenever he hears Mrs. Knight announce dinner. He would even give up a swirly slide ride to eat her delicious cooking. I swear he is a human garbage disposal or a cow with four stomachs, plus he never gains a pound. I guess it has to be all that energy that keeps him hungry and thin. Dinner was so silent that you could hear our stomachs dissolve our recently eating food. I was concerned that Carlos was starving and just avoiding me so I brought it up.

"Hey Kendall, I think you should bring a plate to Carlos. He is probably starving inside that room" I was staring my half eaten food the entire time and I wanted to vomit. The food reminded me of Carlos and all the feelings came rushing back.

"No, he said he was not hungry and wanted to be left alone. He wasn't feeling well and decided to go to bed early." said James. I couldn't look at his face after what happened. I asked my self what James had that I didn't and the answer was Carlos.

I quickly excused myself from the table and rushed out the front door claiming that I was going for a walk. 'It's true I am walking. I just don't know where I am going.'

I walked down the main street and looked at every store, sign and car I passed. I remembered walking down this street with Carlos, James and Kendall when we first arrived and I was so glad to be here with my friends. I turned down a side street because the memory hurt and I felt like I was going to be sick. I was fine so I went down this street until it opened into a park.

'There is a park in the middle of a big city?' I was confused but enjoying the calming effect of the park on my stressed mind and body. I noticed everything, the trees, plants and the small man made pond at the middle of the park. I was walking along and truly happy to be alone when I heard a branch snap. I turned and saw a guy with an unusual shaped head.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

"Don't you worry Carlos, I will go tell Logan what happened." James said while smiling at me. 'Kendall would be happy to have James as a boyfriend. I just hope I can get Logan back.' I was thinking that Logan reacts first and thinks later. Like with Camille.

*Logan was standing in front of Camille and completely flubbing and not making any sense. I remember I was so jealous when I heard about Logan wanting to ask Camille out to OUR dance. It was our idea and I didn't know what I was feeling back then. I wanted to kill her at that moment but if she made Logie happy then I was happy.*

"NO!" I yelled, I didn't want Logan to know that I liked him if it didn't come from me. "I want to tell him myself, but not now, ok? Promise me you won't say anything to anyone."

"I promise. I know he loves you Carlos, don't give up on him yet." James was actually genuine about what he said. I was so glad he was my friend because I would be a mess right now.

'Logan, give me some time and then I will tell you everything. I just hope you feel the same way.' I was wishing to anyone that would hear me and help me. I smelt some food cooking and knew Mrs. Knight was working her magic in the kitchen.

"I don't know if you should see Logan right now. He might freak out and run away again. Let me go out there and see if it's okay." James cautioned and I couldn't really blame him.

"Okay. Well I am going for a walk. I will be back later so can you cover for me please? I really need to calm down before I can go talk to Logan." I was planning on going to my secret spot. No one ever knows where I disappear to because there is this park in the middle of the city and its rarely used. I love the feeling of being alone by myself in a place that I can yell and dance without anyone there to judge me.

"Sure. I got you Carlos. Go have fun." he said giving me a wink before he left my room. I caught a glimse of Logan sitting on the sofa and I could have sweared he looked pissed.

'Great! He is mad at me.' I quickly jumped out of the two story window and landed on a bush, I was happy I brought my helmet before I left. I stumble a lot when I am stressed or sad and I was both right now. I knew a short cut to my park so I avoided the streets and walked along the alleyway and was there within 15 minuets. I was sitting on a park bench throwing my problems into the pond hoping for some sign as an answer. I chucked a rock into the lake and said quietly "I love you Logan, more than you will ever know and it hurts because I can never have you."

I finished my little monologue and I was staring at the pond hoping that my answer would be here when I heard footsteps. I quickly got up and moved with a mission to find the intruder of my private park. 'It is a public park but why does it have to be public NOW?' In my mind I was cursing this intruder when I saw it. I wasn't sure it was a guy until I saw the short hair and the back of his body. He turned and I knew who it was and I wanted to run and hug him.

"Logan, I-" I started.

* * *

**NO POV**

A teenage boy looked so sad while the other tried to say something. The helmeted boy was cut off by the other and his eyes went wide with fear. The boy who was sad quickly became angry and began yelling at the boy in the helmet. When he was finished he turned and ran, like he did so many times before. The boy who stayed removed his helmet and broke down in tears and his wails were heard by the boy who ran. Those tears were full of pain and loss, caused by a friend, a love, and a heart breaker.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was so hard! I love Carlos' POV and getting into the mind of Logan was hard. I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy this change of pace. Also I wanted a non personal view of the end so think of it like a watcher or someone that has nothing to do with either boys except for watching this sad scene. It almost made me cry. Lol. I will promise you this is not the end. I want some fluffy Cargan with a side of Kames. I want to thank you the readers and reviewers! Please review! Even if its to say you like it, I want to hear from you! Tarotchild Conan thank you for your words of encouragement and support! Have a wonderful day and I will post soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Logan/Carlos with a side of Kendall/James

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am so glad to hear that some people enjoy my writing. This makes me happy and gets my mind working for more updates! If you like this chapter please review as it makes me happy and gets you more from me! Please no flames, it doesn't bug me i find them highly amusing and will more than likely laugh at them! Please read the ending note, it will explain a little of my life and what is happening in it :)  
Both POV's of this chapter both begin at the same time and end at the same time roughly. SO when you read this think of it like two versions of the same time told by Carlos and Logan. This was used in the prior chapter and I did not get any messages about not understanding so I decided to make it clear!  
Please Remember ""-Speech ''-Thought **-Dream/flashback

_Warning_: None, unless the pairings make you feel sick then please visit some other story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my mind and this Plot. I am not saying that the characters or the actors who portray them are gay.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Apologies and Tears**

**Logan POV**

I was running from everything. I was running away from my life, my problem, my feelings and more importantly I was running away from Carlos. I completely panicked and for once in my life I did not lose my voice, I managed the exact oposite I found my voice. What a wonderful time to realize I have an angry side to my otherwise gentle demeanor. I had yelled at him and because of that he broke down. I wish I could have thought for one second instead of acting on my feelings, this of course concerned me because I am usually a logical and patient person. I was breathing hard as I ran down the street, weaving in and out of people, street lights, trash cans and the occassional animal. I wasn't crying yet, my emotions were unable to have an effect on me while I was running. I had dodged a small child who was running around his parents and stumbled in front of the person I hated more than anything in the world. It was James.

"Hey Logan..." he said in a quiet voice that I barely heard over my ragged breaths. My mind was screaming 'YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!'

"Why? Why are you here?" I screamed at my 'friend' as if I could really call him that now. 'Public enemy number 1 makes more sense.' Since when did I become such an evil, angry and malicious person. I saw him flinch when I screamed at him and I was shocked at myself.

"I promised I was not supposed to say anything to you but since I can only imagine what happened earlier I guess I have to tell you now." his face was serious like he had big news or something. 'Spit it out so I can get out of here.'

"Tell me what?" I demanded from him, when I didn't get an immediate answer I turned to leave when he spoke.

"He doesn't love me." Those words made me stop in my tracks and turn to face him. He continued and started to talk a mile a minute. "Carlos never loved me. When you barged into the room he had just told me that he loved you." he explained in a calm voice apparently hopinh that I would calm down. I didn't.

"You are lying! I saw you with my own eyes!" I snapped at him and tears were freely falling down with my face.

He was still calm even though he got an earful from me. "No, you got it wrong. He loves you Logan, he always has. You have to believe me. I like Kendall, a lot." He was smiling and gave a quick laugh at his name but continued, "You ran before he could explain and it seems that you are still running."

James pulled out his phone and messed with it for a few seconds before smiling at me. I don't know what he did but he grabbed my arm and began walking me back to the Palmwoods. I knew it was pointless to try and resist since he was bigger than me and a little bit stronger. Plus I was out of breath from running.

Before we reached the door to the lobby he pulled a lavander rose out of the planter and handed it to me. When we did reached lobby, he dragged into an elevator and up to our floor and continued until he pushed me into the apartment which was covered in darkness. I turned to ask James what was going on when I noticed he was not there. I decided to sit down at the dining room table and contemplate an apology that could mend what I had done to Carlos and to everyone. I was drawing a blank when the front door opened. I was in a whirlwind of emotions before I could start my apology.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

I didn't care if everyone saw me right now as none of it mattered if Logan didn't love me. I had lost him forever so those tears were perfectly reasonable. I couldn't help but remember those words he yelled. They tore into my heart and unfortunately I didn't have a helmet for it. I cried with every word that passes through my mind.

*"I HATE you! Why would you mess with me like THAT? Do you even have a heart? I never want to see you ever again!" his eyes which once were a beautiful brown turned into an ugly shade of anger as he yelled at me.*

I wished I knew why he had to run away instead of letting me explain myself. I thought Logan thought through everything before doing anything. Apparently I was dead wrong about that. I collapsed and my vision was completly blurred by the tears that never seemed to stop. I looked up and saw someone walking toward me, I could barely make out any features but I knew he was a guy. 'Great! I am going to be raped now.' My mind was a mess and I was not able to think clearly or reasonably. I tried to get up and possibly defend myself when I stumbled forward and he caught me.

"You shouldn't fall for me because then Logan would explode with anger." he laughed and helped me stand up on my own two feet. I was happy that it was Kendall and not some rapist or murderer. 'Carlos get a grip! Everybody is not a sicko or anything. Calm down and THINK!' I was trying to calm down but my heart was shattered and I don't think Kendall had a plan, he usually makes them up on the spot anyway. He led me to a bench and sat me down and handed me my helmet.

"Thanks but the damage is done. It has no use now." I said in between wiping my tears and hiccups. He smiled and placed it on my head.

"I would give him one more chance, he could surprise you. " he said rubbing my back.

"He said that he..." I was not able to finish as a sob consumed me. I was a wreck and a blubbering mess whenever Logan was mentioned.

"Calm down Carlitos. James is talking to Logan right now. I'm sure everything is fine." All I heard was 'James told Logan my secret after he promised not to.' I was nervous because he didn't tell me how Logan reacted. His phone rang and it was our song, 'Big Time Rush,' as his ringtone. I would have laughed except I probably would never laugh or smile again. Kendall broke out in a smile that eventually laughed at the phone. I was so mad that he could laugh at a time like this! My life was over and he had the nerve to check his phone and laugh at his new message.

"Here read this, I think it is meant for you." Kendall said handing me his cell.

'Its Logan I am using James phone b/c I left mine in my bag. He told me. If you are with Carlos please tell him I need to talk to him and that I am so sorry.' The message was longer but I didn't get a chance to read it because he grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bench.

"Let's go!" he slung his arm around my shoulder and I was being led toward the Palmwoods. He kept talking about James and I was glad I could keep my mouth shut on the way home. We walked right up to our room and he opened the door for me. 'Weird.' I thought as he gently pushed me inside. I tripped and fell flat on my face but I was waring my helmet so I was not hurt. I got up and looked at him. He stood up and was holding something. He took a step and I flinched. I was expecting a yell or something.

"Carlos, I am SO sorry if I hurt you. I over reacted and I didn't give you a chance to explain, I took what I saw and freaked out. I assumed without facts and I hurt you. This is for you." He was holding a lavander rose for me. 'He knows my favorite flower!' I was slightly smiling when I took the rose and he continued his apology. "Carlos you mean the world to me. I wanted to ask you out properly so I waited until I got the courage and I guess I was a little too late. So I hope you don't mind it's a little late."

"Better late then never." I said grinning. My eyes were watering as he grabbed my hand and spoke softly, "Carlos, I want to ask you to give me a second chance and be my boyfriend. And I would like, no, love to take you on a romantic date tomorrow night."

"Logan, I ..." I started before I broke down in tears.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" he asked wiping my tears with his thumb.

"I would love to go out with you Logan! I guess what I am saying is yes, I would love to be your boyfriend!" I said pulling him into a tight hug.

* * *

**A/N**: Yes it is done! I am so happy that I got this chapter done! I am going to be without a computer for a while in the near future but I will be working on this story while I am away! I will let you know for sure when it will be in the next update! Thank you for all the reviews/favs/alerts! I was happy to hear that you like the story! Please R&R! Have an awesome weekend and Happy Father's Day! ~RAY~


	6. Chapter 6

Logan/Carlos with a side of Kendall/James

**Author's Note:** I had a little trouble with this chapter, a little for me means a LOT. I had some stuff going on and I wasn't able to update when I wanted too. Thank you to all of you who reviewed already! There wasn't any reviews for the last chapter so I assumed you liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
Please Remember ""-Speech ''-Thought **-Dream/flashback

_Warnings and Disclaimers_: Will end after this chapter. If you made it this far you should know what you are reading and know that I do not own anything except my plot. On to chapter 6!

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Rules**

**Logan POV**

He pulled back from the hug slightly and leaned in to kiss me. I was living my dream and it made me so happy to know that he loved me back. I could literally feel the heat rising to my face and guessed that I looked like a tomatoe. I would have been glad for the kiss to go on longer but we were interrupted. A single, young female voice caused us to separate. We turned toward the sound and saw our family smiling at us. Katie was the person 'Aww-ing' at us while she held her camera and shot a picture of us. I had to blink a few times just to see again because a dark room and bright flashes do not mix.

'Crap, what is Mrs. Knight going to say? I hope she is okay with us.' I started to get nervous and instantly grabbed Carlos' hand and wouldn't let go for anything. He squeezed my hand and I knew he was nervous too even though he still had the smile from before. Mrs. Knight walked forward and pulled the both of us into a tight hug.

"Alright, Kendall, James and Katie, it's time for bed. You have school in the morning and I don't want to hear any complaints from any of you." her motherly instincts were not to be ignored unless you enjoyed having to clean all the bathrooms. The three left for their rooms and they congratulated us as they left. When they were all gone Mrs. Knight motioned toward the sofa while turning on the lights. We all sat down and I was glad Carlos was here with me.

"Okay. I want to say that I am proud of you two and that I don't mind if you are together." With those words Carlos and I sighed and let her continue. "I have a few rules that will have to change to accommodate this relationship. Before you couldn't have a girl in your room at all. Since you two are together I want you to share a room."

"Mrs. Knight that doesn't make sense." Carlos said with a questioning look on his tan face.

"I want you two to make decisions based on reason not just because I had to separate you from each other." she said and our faces were still expressing our confusion, "I know you Logan, I trust you boys and Kendall and James complained about you two. I also know that you both will make the right decision when it's time to make it." she said smiling.

"Okay, that makes sense. Is there anything else?" I asked hoping I could get to bed becasue I was tired from all that running I did.

"Yes, just a few more little things. I want your parents to know Carlos and I want your mother to know Logan. I want you to tell them so they can make any decisions since I am your temporary guardian." she explained and added an afterthought, "Since it's late there as well as here you can tell them in the morning." I breathed a sigh of relief because my mother would be ticked if I woke her up before her alarm.

"And the last thing that I want you to do is to tell Gustavo." she added. My face fell and Carlos looked like he saw a ghost again. I knew Gustavo could can us if he knew that we were an item and I didn't want to ruin it for Kendall, James or Carlos. I almost decided not to go through with it when Carlos spoke.

"Sure. I mean he can't fire us because we are on a year long contract. It's only been a couple of months." He explained as if he knew my concern. I was happy that he remembered because I was drawing blanks left and right.

"Yeah." I managed to spit out. I was glad that I could be with Carlos and not danger Big Time Rush. My mind must be trying to make me go to bed, I am just so tired.

"That's all I have to say on this matter. I want you two to go to bed and get some rest. If you are too tired to go to school I want you, Logan, to go over the material with Carlos so he won't be too far behind."she said with a joking smile. Carlos mumbled that he was smart and he chose not to use it. I laughed and hugged my Carlos. 'My Carlos.' I liked the sound of that. We got up off the sofa and went to the hallway linking our bedrooms.

"I love you, Carlitos."

"And I love you too Logie." We hugged and kissed after checking that no one was around. I was still slightly embarrassed but I was sure that it will go away in time. I smiled at him before I entered my door and heard Kendall snoring. 'I am glad that I never have to hear a chainsaw while I sleep anymore.' I smiled at that thought and fell onto my bed, too tired to change out of my clothes.

*I was with Carlos and we were in a cinema watching a comedy about a man who turned into a big dog. Carlos was laughing and so was I, not because of the movie but because his laugh was infectious. We continued to watch and he slid his hand into mine and smiled. We stayed like that until the credits rolled and he turned and planted a kiss on my cheek.*

* * *

I woke up at my usual time, 5am. I don't need an alarm clock because I just automatically wake up at that time regardless of what day it is. I quietly got out of my bed and creeped over to the door. I slowly opened it as not to wake up anyone. I softly made my way to the coffee maker and turned it on. I decided to make breakfast and started gathering the necessary ingredients to make eggs and bacon with brown sugar. I made fried and scrambled eggs, just the way everyone likes them. I had just started on the bacon when I heard someone making their way to the kitchen, I turned and saw Mrs. Knight standing with pleading eyes.

"Coffee's done. Breakfast will be ready shortly, can you wake everyone up?" I asked returning to my task of cooking bacon.

"I'm starving, thanks and yes. Oh you know" she was trying to focus but without her coffee she was unable to think straight.

"Yeah, not a problem." I said smiling. She left and slowly my friends and Katie made their way to the kitchen. I had dished up their plates as they came by and Carlos kissed me on the cheek when I handed him his food. They had all sat down when I finished my breakfast. Everyone was dead tired and it was half past 6 in the morning. I was shocked that they were even up to eat.

"Logan, if you were not in the band I would gladly make you a chef just for me." Katie said with her mouth full of bacon. Mrs. Knight didn't even complain about her talking with her mouth full. They all agreed with her comment and I smiled.

"Back of he is mine." Carlos joked and lightly punched my arm. I think he knew that I didn't like to kiss in public but I was willing for him. I had shoved all the dishes in the dish washer and loaded it with soap and turned the dial. I knew that the machine would be done by the time we got back from school.

About an hour later everyone except James was ready to go to school. He could take forever on his hair and another on his clothes. Katie called him a diva and we laughed because it was true. Mrs. Knight gave us a look and I remembered what we had to do this morning. My eyes went wide because I wanted to tell them but I needed to go to school. She mouthed later at me when she saw me having a slight panic attack. James finally emerged after another 30 minutes. We were just leaving the apartment when I suddenly kissed Carlos on the lips. His expression was that of shock and amusement. I was slowly adjusting to doing this in public.

We had arrived at school in a few minutes because it was on the same area as the building. I confidently held his hand in mine as we entered the classroom. I was expecting more people to say something about us but no one did. We were getting our math/science tests back today. Because we all have to share one teacher I had to take the same lower lessons as everyone else. No one was surprised when she said that I got the highest grade, but a few people groaned. Mrs. Mena handed our tests back and made a few quiet comments to some people. I asked what Carlos got on the test and he ignored me. Now I had to know so I asked him again and he crumpled his test up and shoved it into his bag.

The final bell rang and the students rushed out of the room while I stayed behind. I wanted to ask Mrs. Mena what he got on the test so I lied to Carlos to make him wait outside while I asked.

"Mrs. Mena? I have a question about the test." I asked smiling at her.

"Sure, what is your question?"

"I am wondering what Carlos got on his test." I said fiddling my thumbs together. I knew what her response would be but I had to try anyway. Carlos wasn't going to tell me.

"I can't tell you his grade, but I can say he needs help and was planning on asking you." she said softly and practically kicked me out and into the arms of Carlos.

"You okay? What was wrong?" he asked, concerned was written all over his face.

"I asked about you. I didn't get an answer from you."

"Oh. Well what did you find out?" his tone shifted to a slightly angry one.

"I learned you need help. I wanted to know if you would let me help you."

"How can you? I don't know anything." as if to prove his point he showed me his test, he didn't answer a single question, "I know that I am stupid..." I had to cut him off.

"You are not stupid, you are smart, funny and a nice person. Just because you don't understand suddenly makes you dumb." I pulled him into a hug. And heard his sniffles, I had no idea he was this upset about one test. "I will help you but first we have a few calls to make." I said dragging him toward the Palmwoods entrance.

* * *

**A/N**: I felt it was good to end it before the calls. I want to get at least 3 more chapters, maybe 4. I'm not sure right now! The name of the actual teacher I didn't know so I used Mena. Please review, the future of this story depends on your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Logan/Carlos with a side of Kendall/James

Author's Note: I have been and still am really sick so that explains why this is kinda late. I love all the reviews I have gotten for this and I want to say thank you to everyone who has read it thus far! You guys are awesome!  
""-speech ''-thought **-dream/flashback

**Chapter 7: Calls, plans and ... tears?**

**Logan POV**

I could not understand why Carlos was upset over one test, he wasn't failing the class or anything. I knew he was trying and he always gave it his all especially when it came to education. I think he had to learn that an education wasn't handed to you, it was earned. Anyway, enough about the test, Carlos is worrying over calling his family. Being the middle child of 5 is not an easy accomplishment. I am kinda glad I was an only child because his house and family were a tornado. 'We think that Carlos is extremely hyper but his family is way worse. They were a fun-loving family so I expected a little chaos now and then.' I lost my train of thought when Carlos asked a question concerning the call he was going to make soon.

"What... what if they don't accept me being...well you know." I smiled at the fact that he still had trouble saying that three letter word. His face was far from a smile though, he looked like a sad puppy. I just wanted him to be happy, even if I had to hide our relationship.

"If they can't accept you for who you are and who decided to fall in love with then I will stay with you. Even if they tear us apart I will follow you to the ends of the earth. I will not lose you again." As soon as I finished that last syllable Carlos pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead. He slowly backed away and stared at the floor.

"But I shouldn't be such a hassle for you Logan. You deserve..." Knowing where he was going with that statement I had to cut him off. He is the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Let's get back to the apartment and make the call before we play "What if?" on every possible outcome?" I asked while trying not to show that I _was_ scared if he was taken away.

"Okay, you're right Logie. I am so glad that I met you, I wouldn't be the same without you." He said as we resumed our walk back to the apartment. We walked back hand in hand and talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

The door stared at us, we stared right back. I reached for the handle after a minute had passed. Carlos grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss. His other hand wrapped around my waist. My free hand buried into his hair and he let out a small moan. This continued for quite a while before the need for air consumed me and made me pull away slowly. We stared at each other smiling before he said three words. And I said them right back.

"It's now or never." I said turning the handle. His smile weakened but still showed his optimism. His hand slid into mine and I gave it a reassuring squeeze. Our hands fit together perfectly, 'Just like us.'

I decided it was best if I called my mother first because I wanted Carlos to calm down before he made the call. As I dialed the almost forgotten numbers I remembered a little about my past.

*Watching my dad walk out in the rain and leave, forever. The last time I saw him it was raining and my mom said he was going to visit family. I had just turned 13 a week before that rainy day. Carlos spent the night that day, he made me smile through the tears.*

After a couple of rings a voice that I was so happy to hear answered, "Hello? Logan dear, is that you?"

"Yeah mom. How have you been?" I asked hoping she couldn't hear the nervous quiver in my voice.

"Good, kinda bored now that you left for Hollywood. How is it there? Have you met a girl yet, I am not getting any younger these days." Her laugh was quiet and I dreaded that one question, well it's time.

"It's great! It kind of reminds me of Texas. I have met someone, I think you will be happy." I wished she didn't hear that one word, she did to my dismay.

" Did you say 'someone'? Logan are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yeah, I am. Mom, I am gay. And I am in love with Carlos." My grin grew with my confession and I expected her to yell, scream or something. I was shocked when I heard nothing.

"Oh." Great all I get is an 'Oh.' "Logan, I am so happy for you!"

"You are?" I asked surprised at how well she accepted it all.

"Of course I am! I know you Logan. I saw how you stared at Carlos, I just wanted you to make your own decisions about it." She said that she was going out and had to let me go. I said goodbye and quickly found Carlos.

"Well?" He asked sitting in the middle of his bed staring at me.

"She was fine with it. In fact she knew about me already." I explained smiling at him. He leaned in for a kiss and I moaned his name while he kissed my neck.

"Uh, C-carlos. You s-still gotta c-call them." I stuttered wile he attacked my neck with his lips.

"Fine..." he said leaving the room to make the call. I needed some privacy while I made plans for our first date. I think he forgot about it but I didn't.

I called his favorite place to eat, Chilies, and made a reservation for two. That part was easy, the second part took a while for me to plan. I called Mrs. Knight and asked to borrow her car. She asked if we made the calls and I said we were already done and after I said that she agreed. I was so glad I had my licence already as it was crucial for my plan to work. I texted Kendall and James and asked them to get the stuff I mentioned to them in private ready. I asked them to get a few things and have them in the back of Mrs. Knight's car before Carlos and I left for our date. And they said I can't be sneaky.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

I regretted not telling them before I left Minnesota. I hoped Logan would be here with me but I had to do this alone and just pray for the best. I dialed the number quickly before I decided against telling them. The phone rang once and my younger sister answered.

"Yes?" she answered in a rude voice, I realized that I was interrupting her and her boyfriend. Who cares about that when I am going to tell them.

"Hola Danielle. Is mom and dad available? I need to talk to them." I responded trying to sound rude too.

"Yeah. Hold on." she said before I heard the phone clatter on the floor. I could barely hear her yelling that I was on the phone to them.

"Carlitos? Que pasa?" my mom asked as soon as she picked up the phone. I was so nervous that I didn't know if I help myself from blurting it out.

"I am gay and I love Logan." I said holding my breath. I held it until I heard her yell for my dad. 'Shit. I am screwed.' I knew whenever my mom called for my dad something was wrong. I was wrong this time.

"Are you sure hijo?" my dad asked, apparently my mom told him before I could. His voice was steady and I heard my sibling in the background whispering.

"Si. Lo estoy." I barely managed to get those few words out. I felt sick to my stomach because I thought of everything they could do.

"Ah...well we don't know what to say but you are still our son, our hijo. Give us a few days to think about it okay?" My dad said his voice slightly wavering.

"I'm sorry." My mumbled apology was heard by my mother on the other receiver.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Just give us a few days. We still love you Carlos." She said before the line went dead. I began to cry and fell to my knees with the phone still in my hand. Logan came from our room and immediately rushed to my side, fearing I passed out or something.

"They said they needed time but they still loved me." I tried smiling but that was not working for me.

"Shh, that's good Carlos, why are you crying then?" He asked wiping my tears from my face.

"I don't know how they are going to take this."

"Well it's gonna be fine, just trust me." He smiled at me and that stopped my tears. "We got a date today right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh I totally forgot. I am super sorry."

"It's fine I got it all taken care of Carlos. All you need to do is get ready." Logan said pulling me up off the floor and into a kiss.

* * *

**A/N**: If you want the spanish translations they are: Hola-hello, Que pasa- Whats up?. Hijo-son, Si. Yo soy.-Yes. I am.  
If this is crappy I blame my illness! I feel like crap! So Please review! Tell me how you liked it, if at all! Thanks and have a nice day! ~RAY~


	8. Chapter 8

Logan/Carlos and James/Kendall

**Author's Note:** Okay I know it has been a while since I updated. I finally got over my cold and left to visit family. I had written this chapter before I left and decided to wait to post. I have my reasons ;) Anyway, this is the LAST chapter for Confusing Love. I want to thank all of the amazing reviews I have gotten and all the positive feed back. I am planning a sequel so keep your eyes open for that! If I get a request for another story I will probably write it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Aerosmith's "I don't wanna miss a thing." Or Big Time Rush.

**Chapter 8: The Date**

**_Logan POV_**

I had everything planned out and I hoped it went according to my plan. 'My plan is flawless.' I thought as I finished dressing. I decided to wear a black pair of pants that I had bought before we left for Hollywood. I also had a grey shirt with random striped of color on the front. Since I was planning it for late in the evening I grabbed a sleeveless sweater from my closet. I knocked on the bathroom door, Carlos was still getting ready in there.

"Are you done in there?" I asked trying not to sound so nervous even though this was my idea in the first place. I planned, begged and managed to get every little detail perfect for our first date. I didn't know why I was a ball of nerves when I planned it all, 'First date jitters' I heard my mom say. Apparently I wasn't aware of the door opening or Carlos' hand waving around in my face.

"Earth to Logan? Do I look okay?" he asked with a blush on his tan cheeks. 'Okay? Okay? You look...amazing!' I looked at him for a long time before I answered. He wore a pair of jeans that hugged his legs in all the right places. A white t-shirt with a crazy red and black design on it. The last thing I noticed about him was his helmet, normally I wouldn't mind but not tonight. Nothing would happen that would require a helmet.

"Just one thing." I reached and slowly removed his helmet and once it was off his head he shook it. His hair fell back into place once he stopped. "You look absoultely amazing tonight Carlos." I said and his face got redder.

"You too Logan." he leaned in and kissed me. I was more than happy to return the kiss. Once we parted he asked the question I was waiting for.

"Where are we going on our date Logie?" he asked using his nickname for me. No one else ever called me that. I simply smiled and took his hand in mine as I lead the way out of the apartment. We chatted about the obvious tension between Kendall and James and joked about who would ask first. My money was on Kendall and his was on James. We reached the parking lot and I stopped in front of Mrs. Knight's silver Honda. He looked between me and the car before finally asking his question.

"Why is Mrs. Knight's car here?" he was wearing a confused look on his face that made him look so much cuter.

"I'm going to drive you somewhere. I think you will enjoy it." I said smiling as I opened his door for him. He blushed slightly and got in. I quickly got into the driver's seat and we were off. The ride was filled with small talk about life, I tried my best to avoid a sore subject and it worked. Neither of us brought it up and within a few minutes a comfortable silence filled the car. He messed with the radio before finding a station, I heard spanish lyrics and saw him happily singing along. We reached the place before the song was over and he opened his eyes and looked out the window. The sign over the wrought iron gate read, 'City Park'.

"Why are we here?" He asked staring at the park entrance.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." I said coyly. We walked up toward the place where it almost ended. I felt his hand squeeze mine and I knew he was completely nervous. I held his hand and lead him to the exact area where I broke his heart. Except there was a table set for two and a smiling waitress waiting for us.

"You did not!" he was smiling and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I did. I wanted to make this park a place to remember, not a place you would rather forget. I hope you can forgive me for what I said and did that night." I asked staring at his beautiful brown eyes.

"Of course I forgive you Logie! I will remember this night forever! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Carlitos! Now, let's eat!" I exclaimed pulling him toward the table.

Our waitress, Emily, was so nice and patient. She asked us for our drink order and returned before we realized she was gone. Carlos kept on talking abut how perfect this night was. 'It's only started.' I thought to my self, laughing at the thought of what's to come. He was bouncing in his seat when he saw his food. DInosaur shaped chicken nuggets, macaroni and cheese, and a heart shaped, red-velvet brownie. I had the same thing. He was finished before I had finished half of my plate. I had just swallowed my last bite when he spoke.

"Logan this is just too amazing! I can't believe you did all this just for me. I love you so much!" he leaned across the table and stole a few kisses. His hand found mine and he rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Just one last thing before the night is over Carlitos." I stood up and held my hand out for him to take it. He looked at me with a puzzled expression I just smiled and he placed his hand in mine. We walked a few feet away from the table and I signaled for the music. A soft versio of Aerosmith's 'I don't wanna miss a thing' started to play. There were no words to the song though, instead, as we started to dance I sang them to him.

"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing"

I held his eyes with mine and I noticed his were watering. I kissed him and he let them fall. I pulled a small box from my pocket and took his hand as I spoke.

"Carlos, I love you so much. I know it hasn't been that long but I was wondering...well if you would do me...no that's wrong...I wanted to ask you to...no that's not it either..." I had this whole long speech memorized and I couldn't remember a single line. I was so nervous that I blanked. He knew what I was trying to ask. He took the ring and placed it on his right ring finger with a simple line.

"Yes Logan. I would love to be yours." The ring was a promise, a promise that no matter what I would always love Carlos. That once we decided it was the right time, we would move our relationship to the next level. He leaned in and kissed me as fireworks went off in the night sky.

My name is Logan Mitchell and I am in love with my best friend Carlos Garcia. I almost ruined my chance to be with him, but now we are together and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**BACK AT THE APARTMENT**

Kendall sighed as he watched James fix his hair for the tenth time in the last hour.

"Hey James!" Kendall called from the living room.

"What?" James replied from his bathroom.

"Come here! I want to tell you something." Kendall said as he got off the sofa to meet his friend.

"What did you want to tell me?" James asked while he pocketed his lucky comb.

"I think I like you."

"Well I would hope so! We are best friends" James wasn't that bright.

"No, I mean I _like_ you."

"Like how Logan likes Carlos. That _like?_" James asked with a hopeful thought.

"Y-yeah."

"I was wondering when you would tell me." And with that James kissed Kendall, and Kendall wished he would have done this sooner.

**A/N**: Okay YAY its Done! Now I can focus on Important stuff! I am going to write more I don't know what or when I hope you enjoyed Confusing Love. Thank you and have an awesome weekend! Peace and best wishes ~RAY!~


End file.
